Inheritance
by AngelEstrada
Summary: A family member spontaneously shows up at NCIS Headquarters to make an unexpected delivery.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A family member spontaneously shows up at NCIS Headquarters to make an unexpected delivery.  
**Author's Notes:** I am Tony DiNozzo's keeper. *Gets headslapped* Huh? Was I dreaming again? ...Okay, fine- NCIS and Tony DiNozzo don't belong to me, and I do not own the rights to them sadly. ;) I just like playing with them. ;) ...All ideas belong to Angel Estrada at Stokes Fanficz, so please don't plagerize! This fic was inspired by the one and only KATE! You know who you are, and you're the best, Girl! :) ...Oh yeah, and this is completely un-beta'd. :)

* * *

"I said I want to see my son!" A man raised his voice, anger in his eyes. Tony knew that voice. He knew that voice a little too well. His stomach turned and he walked towards where the commotion was coming from.

"I know him," Tony assured the guard. The man with the badge looked between the two similarly-looking men, then nodded understandingly, walking away.

"Son," the older, shorter man spoke.

"Anthony," Tony replied, refusing to acknowledge him as his father.

"I see you haven't changed in the last fifteen years."

"Likewise. Wait," Tony paused, leaning in to examine the man's head, "Nope. I'm wrong! You've got a few more gray hairs!" He forced a laugh and stepped back, giving them both their own space. "Why are you here?"

Before the older DiNozzo had a chance to answer, Gibbs emerged from behind the elevator doors.

"Problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned as he approached the two men, noticing Tony fidgeting a lot more than usual.

"No problems, Boss. We're good. Aren't we, _Anthony_?" Tony glared, trying to hold down his lunch. Of course, the man would have to come around on the holidays and make things miserable for him, just like he always did.

"Boss? _You're_ his boss and you let him act the way he acts?"

"Excuse me? You are…?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, Senior."

"Ahh. Right. Heard a lot about you," Gibbs smirked, studying the man. He didn't like him already. "Somethin' I can assist you with, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"I just need to speak with my son… In private."

"Nothing is private around here. You need to speak with him, you can do it with me here."

"Boss," Tony said quietly as he turned, locking eyes with Gibbs. Gibbs knew Tony would be okay now.

"You need anything, Tony, you call. Ya hear me?"

"Loud and clear," the younger man nodded, his eyes now locked on his father's.

The eldest DiNozzo watched as Gibbs walked away, fully aware that the older agent would be lurking. Obviously, he was protective of the younger man, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Good. Now, where were we? Oh, that's right. You wanted to know why I was here."

"I'm listening," Tony snarked.

"I owe something to you." The man pulled out a check and handed it to Tony. "It's your inheritance."

Tony's eyes widened as he observed the amount on the check. He'd never handled that much money before, let alone that big of an amount of his own.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You've made something of yourself. I don't approve. You should've been a football star, but you screwed that up, just like you screwed up everything else in your life. I want you to have this now, though, even If you are still a spoiled brat."

"No," Tony shook his head, "this is _your_ money. You cut my ties a long time ago. Do you really think I'd want any part of this money _now_?" He swallowed hard at the lump in his throat, clenching his fists.

"Like I said, still a spoiled brat. I try to do something nice for you and you want to throw it all away, just like you always did."

"You threw _me_ away, _Dad_! Do you think I _wanted_ to be your slave? Do you think Mom deserved to live the life you put her through? Granted, she was about as messed up as you are," he paused, quickly gathering his thoughts. "What about my scholarship, huh? Remember how angry you were when I busted my knee, like it was _my_ fault, just like everything else always was?"

McGee and Ziva peeked over the dividers of their desks, eyes wide, observing the fight. Gibbs stood idly by, ready to jump in at a moment's notice, if Tony needed him. He was doing a pretty good job of holding his own, Gibbs thought.

"I'm glad you can finally admit that things were your fault, Anthony," the older man smirked. "You always did have a difficult time accepting that fact. Enjoy your inheritance."

As his father began to walk away, Tony ripped the check in half. "I never had an inheritance, and I sure don't want one now."

Tony's father turned around. "You're an ungrateful son-of-a--," Gibbs promptly cut him off.

"Hey!" Gibbs interjected.

"I said we're fine here, Boss!" Tony retorted, his breathing heavy. He glared at his father, holding his gaze for a moment, and shook his head. "You can't buy love."

Just then, Tony swiftly walked towards the elevator. McGee and Ziva began to follow him and Gibbs ordered them to stop with a raise of his hand. Gibbs looked the eldest DiNozzo in the eye, his voice firm, commanding, and unwavering, yet quiet, "We're not finished."

Gibbs hurried for the elevator, entering sideways as the doors began to close on him. When they shut, he flipped the switch. "Talk to me," he ordered softly.

"Nothin' to talk about, Boss," Tony replied as he flipped the switch back to its proper position, his eyes quickly connecting with the floor lights above the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs smirked and cocked his head. He knew they had more than 'nothing' to talk about. He also knew that Tony was just as stubborn as he was, so he knew better than to force him into doing something he didn't want to do.

Tony never blinked, his focus still on the lights. The rest of the 'ride' was silent. Gibbs backed himself into a rear corner of the elevator, studying the man in front of him. He knew Tony would come around when he was ready.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the elevator dinged at their floor and Tony made a quick exit. "I need some air," he said aloud, not really directing it towards Gibbs.

"Make it fast, DiNozzo. Got work to do." Gibbs watched as Tony swiftly expunged himself from the building, then Gibbs made his way down to Abby's Lab.

As Gibbs approached the doorway, he winced at the noise emerging from her workspace.

"Abby," he called out. When she didn't answer, he repeated himself a little louder. Still acquiring no answer, he screamed her name. "ABBY!"

"Gibbs!" She exclaimed, bouncing over to lower the volume on her stereo. "Listen, I know you were expecting results, and my babies have been working hard all day, but they haven't gotten any hits yet and I keep telling them that they need to work harder and that you've been waiting and, --" Gibbs cut her off.

"Abby!" He waited for her to become mute before continuing. "I'm not here for results right now, Abs."

"Well, then, what _are_ you here for, Gibbs?"

Gibbs leaned over her shoulder, his mouth close to her ear, his voice lowered to a whisper, "DiNozzo's father's upstairs and I want to know _why_."

"Tony's father? He's," she paused, then pointed to the floor with one finger, "here?"

"Yeah, Abs. Tried to give DiNozzo an inheritance check. Need you to find out why."

"What does Tony have to say about it?" Now, she was truly concerned.

"We'll worry about that later, but right now, you need to focus on helping me find answers."

"Answers to _what_?" A third voice interjected. Both Gibbs and Abby turned their attention to the doorway.

"Director!" Abby acknowledged, saluting him in true Abby fashion.

Vance nodded, "Ms. Sciuto." He turned towards Gibbs. "This isn't another one of your _special assignments_, is it, Agent Gibbs?"

"If it was, you really think I'd tell you, Leon?"

"If you knew what was in your best interest, you would," the Director snarked. "Anything you'd like to fill me in on, Agent Gibbs?"

"No, not really."

"Then, you'll surely contact me if you come across something that I should be aware of…"

"Always," Gibbs smirked, cocking his head slightly.

With perfect timing, Director Vance's cell phone rang and he shook his head, leaving the lab. Gibbs waited until he disappeared, then turned his attention back to Abby.

"You find anything, you call me, and you don't utter a word about this to _anyone_. Clear?"

"Crystal," Abby nodded.

"Good." He softly kissed her cheek, then headed back upstairs.

Meanwhile, Tony had been outside, trying to lay low, taking a breather. He couldn't understand just why his father had shown up, especially with the check, but he was determined to connect the dots. There was something missing and it was eating at him that he couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

Tony sat on a large rock under a nearby tree, his head bowed, hands intertwined, twiddling his thumbs. He blew out a breath, and that's when he saw the shadow of a figure standing before him. He looked up at the man.

"You okay?" McGee asked.

"I'm fine, McConcerned."

"Sure about that? It's freezing out here and you don't even have a jacket on."

"I said I'm fine, Probie!" Tony snapped, then apologized with his eyes. "Just needed some air."

McGee took a seat on the rock next to him, offering him a Styrofoam cup. "Thought you might be cold," the younger agent smiled.

"Thanks." Tony lifted the lid, inhaling the scent. "Three sugars and a hazelnut?"

"Come on, Tony. Do you really think I'd bring you anything else?"

Tony refrained from making a comical remark, but patted the other agent on the shoulder. "You're a good man, McGee."

McGee couldn't help but smile proudly. "So, how are you holdin' up?"

"I'm fine," Tony shrugged. "Confused, but I'm okay." He wasn't okay, but he wasn't about to admit that to McGee.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Tony glared at him. "Unlike you, McWuss, I fight my own battles. My father's obviously here for a reason."

"You don't know why?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have been out here, _alone_, trying to figure it out."

"So, you want me to leave then?"

Tony wasn't sure what he wanted at the moment. Part of him wanted McGee to stay, and the other part of him needed time to sort everything out by himself.

"Yeah, McGee. I do."

McGee didn't take offense. If he were in Tony's shoes, he'd probably do the same thing. "If you need anything--"

Tony cut him off, "Yeah, McGee, I got it. I'll call."

"Tony, I'll be right inside. You don't have to call."

"Right. Don't you have work to do?"

McGee nodded and sighed as he walked away, stopping at the entrance to observe the senior agent momentarily before going back inside.

Ziva had been keeping the elder DiNozzo company in the Squad Room. "What brings you here, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"My son," was all that he replied.

"What does Tony have to do with your appearance?"

"What _doesn't_ Anthony have to do with my presence here?" Ziva cocked her head as the man spoke. He had a point.

"Is there something that we should know about?"

"Anthony knows. Anthony knows a little too much. If he knows better, he'd know to keep his mouth shut."

"So, you are saying that we should speak with Tony then?"

"I'm not saying a word."

"You don't have to," Gibbs interjected. DiNozzo tensed and Gibbs could sense it. "We know why you're here. If _you_ knew better? You'd make a run for it while ya've still got the chance."

"I'm not finished with my son."

"The hell ya aren't," Gibbs retorted, meeting the man's eyes with a mutual glare.

"Don't think I won't return, Agent Gibbs."

"I'll be waiting," Gibbs replied with a snark, satisfied as he watched the man exit, then speed off, from the window.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

He strolled in, nibbling on a piece of pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizza- his favorite. It was the perfect way for Tony to cope with his father's spontaneous visit, and he was enjoying every bite of it.

Gibbs cocked his head, stifling a smirk, waiting for the man to explain himself.

"Hey," McGee shouted, "did you bring _us_ any?"

"Probie," Tony grinned, exaggerating an 'MMM' sound as he took another bite, "you know I don't carry that much on me. I only had enough cash to pay for one slice. I thought about sharing, but I didn't want your germs. Although, I was mainly concerned about _Ziva_'s germs." He leaned in to whisper in McGee's ear, "We don't know where she's been, McGee."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Tony jumped up, standing at attention. "Yeah, Boss?"

"What the hell are ya doin'?"

"Uhh," Tony cleared his throat, thinking. For the first time in a long time, he actually couldn't come up with a witty excuse. He glanced around momentarily before surrending with a nervous chuckle, sitting down at his desk.

"Uh-huh. Get back to work, DiNozzo." Gibbs knew that Tony wasn't in the right frame of mind and hiding behind his antics was his way of playing the 'tough guy' card, but he also wasn't going to play the favorite card and cut him any slack either. "And, for God's sake, McGee, stop drooling and order yourself a pizza."

Ziva snickered in the background.

"What are _you_ laughing at, Miss Rolled-Out-Of-Bed-And-Came-To-Work?" Tony jabbed.

Ziva dipped her head, blushing. "I had a stony night."

"Rocky, Ziva. Rocky night."

"Stones. Rocks. You find them both in the same place."

"So, who was the lucky bachelor," he paused momentarily, pondering. "...Or was it a bachelor_ette_? You know, that would be pretty hot, Ziva. You should con--," he was interrupted as a hand made contact with the back of his head. Tony winced, "-sider."

Gibbs crouched down to Tony's eye level, his expression serious, voice stern. "What did I tell ya, DiNozzo?"

"Back to work," Tony nodded. "On it, Boss."

Gibbs stood back up and grabbed his coffee off of his own desk. "Better have new information on that missing Marine when I get back," he said aloud as he made his way to the elevator, unamused.

McGee grinned, his nose buried in the computer monitor, confirming that Gibbs was definitely out of the squad room before lifting his head up.

"For your information, Tony, it was neither a he, nor a she," Ziva responded.

"Oh... OH," he cringed as a thought crossed his mind. "So, you're asexual?"

"A-what?" Ziva asked.

"It means you don't have an interest in Tony's supposed specialty," McGee teased.

"Supposed? Proven, Probie. Proven."

Tony's cell phone rang shortly after their bantering subsided, but he didn't recognize the number. "DiNozzo," he answered.

"Junior," the other voice spoke and Tony swallowed hard. "I'm buying you lunch. Meet me at the usual in thirty minutes."

"Sorry, Nick, I can't make it out tonight. I have to work late."

"You can hide from them, Anthony, but you can't hide from me. Now, meet me or you _will_ be sorry."

"Yeah, okay, Nick. Then, I'll see you this weekend. You take care, Buddy," he squeezed his eyes shut and hung up the phone.

"Who is 'Nick'?" Ziva prodded.

"Nick? Oh, he's, uhh... He's an old college buddy of mine."

"You're lying."

"Lying? Why would I be lying?" Tony chuckled nervously.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Well, I can see it in _your_ eyes that someone kept you up late last night."

Ziva grew silent, not willing to share any of her personal information with the man, and decided to back off of him.

"Cover for me, Probie. I have to run an errand."

"Where are you going, Tony? Tony?" McGee sighed.

DiNozzo was already in the elevator, making his way outside.

Approximately five minutes from his destination, Tony flipped his cell phone open, dialing the unfamiliar number as he drove. "Yeah, I'm calling for an Anthony DiNozzo. He called me from this number. Any chance you can track him down?"

Tony held for a few minutes and the elder DiNozzo finally picked up the phone.

"Dad?"

"Tony."

"How did you get this number?"

"I have my sources, Son."

Tony sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any information out of his father unless he tracked his every move. He was a good businessman, and he knew how to keep his clients a secret.

"I'm pulling in right now."

Tony parked his vehicle in an old, run-down lot. His father was waiting nearby.

"Junior," he grinned.

"Let's just cut to the chase, Dad. Why are you here?"

"I think you know very well why I'm here."

Tony scratched his head. "If that was the case, I wouldn't have posed the question."

"We've been at this crossroad before, Junior. You have something I want."

"Right," Tony chuckled, "and what might that _something_ be?"

"You'll figure it out. I just hope you do before it's too late."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Tony's brow furrowed in confusion. Feeling a strong hand on his shoulder, he turned around. Three tall, muscular men were glaring down at him. "You must be some of my father's clients," he teased, flashing a smile. Then, a fist struck him hard. Tony winced and quickly attempted to massage his jaw.

"You know, we could use a strong guy like you where I work. My partner's not so--," Tony was cut off as the fist struck him again, blood now trickling from the corners of his mouth onto his shirt and suit jacket.

"What do you want from me, Dad?"

"Like I said, Son, you'll figure it out. Do as you wish with him. We're finished here."

The older of the two DiNozzos got in his car, knowing full well what was next to come. He turned the radio on, increasing its volume so he wouldn't have to hear his own son's moans.

"Is this... some kind… of joke?" Tony questioned, trying to catch his breath in between beatings. The men never replied. "This reminds me of... a movie, where..."

The last kick to his stomach was just too much for him to handle. He knew he was better off keeping his mouth shut than receiving anymore punishment.

The three men kicked and beat Tony until he was nearly unconscious. When they thought he'd finally succumbed to slumber, they decided that their work was done. One-by-one, they filed into DiNozzo, Senior's vehicle, making their escape.

Tony was conscious, lying completely still until the car was out of sight. He moaned, clutching his chest and abdomen. He was convinced that he had atleast a few broken ribs. They sure had done a number on him. He just wished he could figure out what he supposedly knew.

A few moments later, Tony's cell phone rang. It was Gibbs. He hesitated, but decided to answer it anyway.

"Yeah... Boss," he picked up, trying to mask the agonizing pain that he was in.

"Tony? You okay?"

"Fine," he answered, his breathing difficult.

"You don't sound fine. Where are you?"

"Uhh," he paused, not wanting to rat out his father, "home. I... must've eaten... a bad piece of... pizza."

"Sounds a lot worse than food poisoning, DiNozzo."

"Caught me at... the wrong time," Tony replied, coughing, struggling to keep what had happened a secret, and his pizza down.

Gibbs ran a hand over his head and sighed. "Just... Get better, ya hear me? Team could use ya, DiNozzo."

"I got ya, Boss."

Both men hung up their phones and Tony laid there, shivering, bruised, helpless.

Gibbs expunged himself from the elevator, returning to the bullpen. "McGee," he called out.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Need a trace on DiNozzo's cell." Gibbs continued as McGee opened his mouth to talk. "No questions, McGee. Just do it."

McGee obliged, nodding.

Gibbs had a gut feeling. He knew Tony was hiding something. He knew something wasn't right, and he knew that Anthony DiNozzo, Senior was behind it all. His gut never told a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, Boss," McGee paused, clicking his computer mouse a few times to enlarge the map on his monitor, "Tony's phone's turned on."

"Tell me something I _couldn't_ figure out, McGee!" Gibbs snapped, impatient.

"GPS shows him about ten miles from here. I'm pulling up the exact location now."

Meanwhile, Tony was still on the ground, struggling to acquire oxygen. Being the man that he is, he forced himself up, grunting with every minute movement. He splinted his ribcage as best as he could, crawling to his vehicle.

He got in, slouching in the seat. His breathing was hitched and he cradled his aching torso. Tony knew he just had to get home, take some Aspirin, and lay in bed. Everything would be better when he woke up.

After about ten minutes of sitting idly, Tony finally worked up the strength to drive to his residence. Besides, if he knew Gibbs, the man would be passing by, making sure Tony's car was parked in the driveway.

"He's moving, Boss," McGee said aloud, pointing at the computer screen, advising Gibbs.

"Keep tabs on him, McGee," Gibbs stated simply, grabbing his holster and firearm from his desk drawer, properly securing it to his belt.

"What's going on, Boss?" McGee questioned curiously, confused.

"When I find out, I'll let you know." Gibbs picked up his keys and made a beeline for the elevator.

McGee shook his head, staring at the monitor. "What have you gotten yourself into _this_ time, Tony?" He asked aloud.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony finally made it home safely, pulling into his driveway, turning off the ignition. He'd really messed up... again. He licked his dry lips reflexively, the sweet taste of iron from his wounds nauseating him.

He fought with every ounce of strength he had in him, but he couldn't resist the urge to close his eyes. His head was spinning, aching, and his body was telling pretty much the same story. He reached for the handle on the door, but soon succumbed to the darkness.

Just then, Gibbs' cell phone rang.

"Yeah, McGee, what do ya got?"

"Tony's car's stopped and I've got an address for you. It's... Well... Tony's."

"Yeah, I'm on it, McGee. Thanks." Gibbs snapped his phone shut, and approximately ten minutes later, Gibbs, as Tony had suspected he'd do, pulled onto Tony's street. He just had that feeling he couldn't shake. His gut was screaming to run to Tony, and as much as Gibbs hated to listen, knowing he needed to give the man his space, he knew he had to go with his gut. Thank God he did.

Gibbs pulled into the driveway, surveying his surroundings. Seconds later, he noticed a subject slumped over in the driver's seat of Tony's vehicle.

He jammed his car in park and fled to the driver's side of the vehicle in front of him. That's when he confirmed that it was, indeed, Tony.

"Tony," Gibbs shouted, pulling on the door handle. His vehicle was locked, forcing Gibbs to make entry through the back driver's side window. The glass shattered and he reached around the seat, unlocking Tony's door.

"Hey," he yelled as he opened the door, "Tony!" Gibbs shook the younger agent, pulling him off of the steering wheel. Tony's limp form fell back against the seat and Gibbs gasped. It wasn't until that moment that he had seen the markings on Tony's face; the bruising, the swollen cheekbones, the blood.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs shouted, rubbing Tony's sternum as an attempt to stimulate him.

Tony moaned and his head lolled.

"Open your eyes, DiNozzo. Come on," Gibbs demanded.

After a few moments, Tony regained consciousness. His eyes darted back-and-forth momentarily before finally focusing on Gibbs.

"Tony," Gibbs called out to him, "who did this to you?"

Tony didn't answer.

"Come on, DiNozzo," Gibbs pleaded, "tell me. Who did this to you?"

"Not who... you think... it was," Tony finally responded.

"Your father?"

"Not him," Tony shook his head.

Gibbs looked the man over, obtaining a better assessment of Tony's visible wounds. "Let's get you inside." He knew Tony wouldn't consent to being transported to Bethesda. It would be a hopeless cause to even try.

As Gibbs flung Tony's arm around his neck so that he could support him, Tony screamed involuntarily.

"What's wrong, DiNozzo?" Gibbs stopped on a dime, backing away to examine the man.

Tony moaned, "I think they... broke... my ribs."

"They? Who's 'they', Tony?"

Tony shook his head and splinted his chest.

Gibbs knew Tony wasn't going to talk. That would have to wait for later. He'd get it out of him eventually, but for now, he just had to figure out a way to get Tony inside.

"DiNozzo, listen," Gibbs sighed softly, running a hand through his hair, "Need ya to help me out here. Gotta get you inside."

Tony nodded understandingly, "Listening."

"Put all of your weight on me. It's gonna hurt, I know, but ya gotta do this for me, Tony. You gotta help me out here."

Tony nodded again, making eye contact with Gibbs. "I... screwed up, Boss," he admitted.

"Yeah, ya did, DiNozzo, but we'll worry about that later. You ready?"

Tony winced, nodding.

"Quick and easy, DiNozzo. Quick and easy. Could be worse. You could have the plague." Gibbs knew Tony was a sucker for comic relief, so he tried his best to break the tension. Tony, however, wasn't amused.

"On my count, DiNozzo. One, two," and by three, Gibbs had already pulled Tony- and his keys- out of the car, rushing him into the house so as not to inflict more pain.

He unlocked the door, Tony still limp as he weakly held onto Gibbs. Gibbs quickly escorted Tony to the couch, laying him down.

Tony moaned, one hand on his head, the other over his abdomen.

"Just breathe, DiNozzo. You're fine," Gibbs assured him.

"Easier... said... than done," Tony replied.

"Mind over matter, DiNozzo," Gibbs smirked. He was worried about Tony, but he knew showing it would only upset Tony even more.

Tony breathed through pursed lips as Gibbs went in search of needed supplies. He returned to Tony's side with ice, a washcloth, water, and some Aspirin.

"Take these," he instructed, handing Tony the medication.

Tony obliged, choking them down. Gibbs handed him the glass of water and Tony sipped it slowly.

"What the hell happened, Tony?" Gibbs prodded, needing to know.

Tony closed his eyes and tried finding a more comfortable position. He completely ignored Gibbs' question.

"Bad time to keep secrets, DiNozzo."

"No secrets... Boss."

"You're hiding something. You know who did this, don't you?"

Tony shook his head.

"Your father was involved," Gibbs simply stated, rather than questioned.

Tony remained silent.

"Bastard," Gibbs mumbled under his breath. "Where?"

"Don't have... an address."

Then, Gibbs remembered that McGee had been tracking his cell phone. Gibbs quickly dialed his number.

McGee's phone rang and he barely had a chance to answer. The second Gibbs heard the click, he began to speak.

"McGee, I need coordinates of Tony's last stop before this one."

"Is everything okay, Boss?"

"McGee, just find the damn coordinates!" Gibbs raised his voice, not in the mood to play Twenty-One Questions. McGee got the hint, and provided Gibbs with the information he desired.

Before McGee had a chance to say anything else, Gibbs hung up the phone.

"You had... McGee keep tabs... on me?" Tony asked curiously.

"No," Gibbs shook his head, "had him keep tabs on your _cell_."

"I call that... stalking, Boss," Tony answered playfully.

Gibbs cocked his head, chuckling lightly. "You're lucky that's _all_ it was, DiNozzo." He paused for a moment before continuing, his expression serious. "Why is he here, Tony?"

"I asked... the same question, and," Tony shrugged, wincing, "this was... the answer I got."

Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder, letting him know that he was there for support. "Gonna figure this all out, DiNozzo," he assured him as he gently ran the washcloth over Tony's mouth, removing the remnants of the beating. "_Gonna be sorry when I get done with him_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note::** Hey everyone! Sorry there was such a delay in posting Chapter 5- I struggled with this one. It's a little longer than the previous chapters though, and I hope you all enjoy! Thank you SO much for the wonderful feedback! It's greatly appreciated! :) -A.E. :)

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep. Frankly, he didn't even realize he'd _been_ asleep. Tony DiNozzo just knew that his head was pounding, that his body ached, that this was way worse than his many hangovers during his college days.

Gibbs kept vigil, running only on endless cups of coffee that he'd made for himself. He couldn't believe Tony even _had_ coffee in his house. When Tony stirred from the couch, Gibbs stood idly by.

Tony moaned, shielding his eyes from the daylight. He tried to speak, but his mouth felt like cotton, so he thought better of it. Gibbs filled a glass with water, bringing it to the couch.

"Drink," Gibbs instructed. Tony didn't even _need_ an order from Gibbs. He was just thankful to have something to soothe his throat.

After a few sips, Tony licked his lips. "Boss," he paused, his voice raspy.

Gibbs nodded, listening.

Tony stared off into the distance, seemingly lost.

"Spit it out, DiNozzo," Gibbs commented impatiently.

Acquiring no answer, Gibbs called his name again. "Tony!"

Tony finally snapped out of the trance he was in, looking up at Gibbs. "Hmm?"

"You called my name. Somethin' ya wanna talk about?"

Tony's eyes glazed over and he shook his head, blinking. "No, Boss."

Gibbs nodded. Tony was obviously remembering something that he was, again, refusing to acknowledge. "How're ya feelin'?"

"Sore," Tony answered honestly. "Hurts to breathe."

"Well, yeah, DiNozzo, it's gonna hurt. Got your clock cleaned." Gibbs paused momentarily, allowing his words to sink in before continuing. "Got a call into Ducky. He'll be over shortly."

"No," Tony protested.

"No?" Gibbs questioned.

"I'm fine, Boss. Just... No."

"No? You cost me an agent and _you're_ going to tell _me_ no? Better think again." Gibbs narrowed his eyes, glaring at Tony.

"Don't need a lecture," he coughed, clutching his chest, wincing yet again.

"Really? Sure looks like ya need one to me," Gibbs retorted. He let a few moments pass before posing another question. "What were ya thinkin' about?"

"I wasn't."

"Uh-huh," Gibbs shook his head. "Sooner or later, you're gonna have to talk, DiNozzo."

"Nothin' to talk about."

"Pretty sure I've heard that line before," Gibbs smirked, "and maybe if we'd talked _then_, we wouldn't be here right now."

Tony shrugged. He couldn't talk. He wouldn't.

"Better get used to havin' me around, DiNozzo, 'cause I'm not leavin' any time soon."

"I'm fine, Boss!" Tony whined.

"Have ya looked in the mirror lately, Tony?" Gibbs snapped, narrowing his eyes at the man.

Tony frowned, guarding his stomach as he tried to shift positions.

"Can't even help yourself," Gibbs sighed. "Need somethin'?"

"Yeah, Boss," he nodded slowly, "I need to be shot."

Gibbs chuckled, gently patting Tony's shoulder. "More fun to watch ya suffer, DiNozzo," he teased. "Just hang in there."

A knock at the door interrupted their banter. Gibbs jumped up, hand on his firearm at his waist. He looked through the peephole.

"Jethro, it's me," a familiar voice called out. Gibbs exhaled a relieved breath and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for comin', Duck," he smiled faintly.

"Where is our young Anthony?" Ducky questioned and Gibbs nodded to the man resting on the couch.

"Hello, Tony," Ducky acknowledged as he approached him.

"Hey, Ducky," Tony winced as he tried to wave.

"What have you gotten yourself into, dear boy?"

"Something I, apparently, couldn't get myself _out_ of," Tony responded.

"Obviously, DiNozzo," Gibbs teased, enjoying this a little too much. "Duck," Gibbs paused, waiting for Dr. Mallard to look up at him, "what happens here stays here."

"I know, Jethro," Ducky nodded reassuringly, "we've been here before."

That's when Gibbs backed off, his mind reflecting back to a happier time in Paris, with the late Director Shepard. Ducky had easily kept her secret as well. After a few moments, Gibbs sighed, shaking his head.

Tony moaned softly as Ducky examined him. "You do appear to have broken a few ribs, Tony," Ducky nodded. "There is not much that I can be of assistance with. You should simply stay in bed," he paused, offering a smile, "or on the couch, until you're well enough to be out and about."

"I'm well enough now," Tony replied, trying to convince him, but failing miserably.

"I can see this," Ducky grinned. "Trust me, young lad, you need your rest."

"I'll make sure he gets it, Duck," Gibbs nodded firmly. "What about his breathing? Woke up him when I found him and he couldn't form complete sentences."

"That, Jethro, was more than likely caused by the broken ribs. I do not believe that they have punctured a lung, though it is something to yield caution to. I believe that he needs to be monitored over the next few days for any signs of deterioration."

"Got it covered, Duck," Gibbs assured him.

"Good ol' Gibbs," Tony jabbed, "always on my six." He tried sitting up, but was forced back down from the pain, groaning. "Bad idea."

"Could've told ya that, DiNozzo," Gibbs smirked.

"You're enjoying this," Tony stated.

"Nah," Gibbs shook his head, "simply bringing comical relief to a stressful situation. You should know the drill."

"I'm much funnier," Tony argued.

"Not even close," Gibbs teased.

"Am, too."

Gibbs shook his head, smiling. "Rest, DiNozzo."

"My head is spinning."

"All the more reason why you should get some sleep."

"Jethro's right, Tony," Ducky nodded. "You really do need your rest in order to recover."

"I know," Tony answered softly with a slight nod. His eyes drifted shut and he was asleep in no time.

Gibbs and Ducky moved to the kitchen, both slowly sipping dark, steaming liquid from fragile mugs. The silence was eery and Ducky finally broke it.

"He's strong, Jethro."

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded, "I know, Duck. Worried about him here." Gibbs pointed to his own head. "He's hidin' somethin'. Can't put my finger on it, but he's got ghosts."

"Don't we all," Ducky stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't go there," Gibbs glared. "He can talk to me. He knows that. Not sure why he won't."

"Perhaps it's for the same reasons that _you_ won't, Jethro. Tony admires you. Maybe he feels that putting his problems on you would ruin what you two have."

"Or maybe he's just stubborn and hard-headed."

"Sounds a lot like someone else I know," Ducky smiled.

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Too much."

The two sat in silence after that short conversation, still keeping vigil while continuing an endless process of consuming coffee, then re-filling their mugs. About an hour later, Tony began fidgeting on the couch.

"Please," he yelled, "don't do it! Don't do it!"

Gibbs' brow furrowed and he glanced at Ducky. The two of them soon rushed to Tony's side.

"Dad!" Tony whimpered, his head thrashing from side to side.

"Tony," Gibbs called out, holding his arms down, "you're safe, Son. Calm down."

Tony moaned and fought against Gibbs' grasp.

"DiNozzo! Calm down," Gibbs repeated.

Tony's breathing was rapid and shallow. Gibbs and Ducky tried their best to relax him so that he wouldn't injure himself even more.

"Tony," Gibbs finally shouted, gently headslapping him. Tony suddenly froze, breathing through flared nostrils.

"Deep breaths, Tony," Gibbs instructed. "Open your eyes for me, DiNozzo."

After a few moments, Tony finally did as instructed. His body trembled and his breathing was slowly becoming under control. He grasped Gibbs' hand, panicked, fear in his eyes, staring blankly at him.

"Talk to me, Tony. What's goin' on?"

Tony closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "I don't... feel so good, Boss," he answered honestly as his face paled.

Ducky quickly found a basin and returned to Tony's side, holding it under his chin. Tony coughed forcefully, expunging the contents of his stomach into the basin. After a few minutes, he laid back, shaking.

"S-Sorry," he commented, shivering. Tony moaned, wrapping his arms around his form.

"Gotta start talkin', DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, unphased by the event that just took place. "Not doin' ya any good stayin' bottled up like this. Don't wanna make yourself sicker."

"Water?"

"Duck?" Gibbs didn't even have to ask and Ducky was retrieving a glass of water for the injured agent.

Tony sipped it slowly, coughing lightly.

"Boss," he whispered as he pulled the glass away from his face. He glanced from Gibbs to Ducky, then back to Gibbs and closed his eyes. Gibbs knew what he had to do.

"Could ya give us a sec, Duck?"

"Certainly, Jethro. I need to check in with Mr. Palmer in the meantime. I'll be right outside if you need me."

Gibbs nodded his thanks and waited for Ducky to make his exit.

"Talk," Gibbs ordered softly.

Tony blew out a breath and opened his eyes. "When I was seven," Tony paused, unsure as to whether or not he really wanted to continue.

"It's just you and me, DiNozzo. Nothing's leavin' this room."

Tony nodded, hesitating before continuing. "When I was seven, Senior had a bad business deal go wrong. Terribly wrong," he cleared his throat. "Actually, I... didn't remember this until now."

He swallowed hard, sick to his stomach again.

"You're fine, Tony. Take a deep breath and keep going." Gibbs placed a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"Okay," Tony nodded, sniffling. "There was this girl. My age," he paused, closing his eyes, inhaling as deep as his pain would allow. "She, uhh... she saw some things she shouldn't have seen, Boss."

Gibbs sat idly, listening intently.

"They took care of her."

"Who's 'they', Tony? You mentioned 'they' before."

"Same guys who," he winced, "got me."

"Your father's?"

Tony shook his head. "Only difference is," he paused, "Senior pulled the trigger."

Gibbs sat back, eyes wide. "Your father killed a young girl?"

Tony nodded, swallowing hard at the lump in his throat, fighting back tears.

"And you witnessed this?"

"Yeah. I was the only one."

"Why didn't you come forward back then, Tony?"

"You don't know my father. He..." Tony trailed off, shaking his head, unable to finish.

"He what, Tony?"

"Don't," Tony pleaded. "Don't make me do this."

Gibbs knew he didn't need to hear anymore. Tony made it clear that his father had obviously threatened physical harm on him as well.

"We'll get through this," Gibbs assured him.

"Should've," Tony paused.

"Should've what?"

Gibbs made eye contact with Tony and his eyes spoke novels.

"This isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is," Tony argued.

"No, DiNozzo, it's _not_. What he did, Tony, was wrong, and you know that. Now, you can sit there, feeling sorry for yourself, or you can help bring justice to that girl's family. Ball's in your court, DiNozzo."

"You don't know what he's capable of."

"You just told me."

A stray tear trickled down Tony's face from the corner of his eye, and they were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door.

"Please forgive me, gentlemen," Ducky smiled, "but I do need to get back to Autopsy. We've got another body coming in."

"Go, Duck. Thanks," Gibbs answered.

"Not a problem, Jethro, and Tony," he offered a reassuring smile, "get some rest, young man."

Tony raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"I've got his six, Duck."

Satisfied, Ducky wished them the best and made his exit. Gibbs, then, turned back to Tony, who was now trembling once again, fighting tears.

"Let it out, DiNozzo. You've suppressed it long enough."

Tony knew he was safe now and allowed his tears to fall freely.

Gibbs dampened the washcloth he'd used earlier and softly patted Tony's face, gently stroking his hair. "We'll get him, DiNozzo. He can run, but he can't hide."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate the con-crit as well! Hope you all enjoy Chapter 6!

* * *

Gibbs had finally calmed Tony down enough that Tony was able to get some extra rest. Running through their conversation in his mind, Gibbs was unsettled about the information that he received, and decided to make a call.

"McGee," the voice on the other end answered.

"Tim, need ya to swing by Tony's house."

"Everything okay, Boss?"

"Yeah, fine. Just bring your gear."

Confused, McGee nodded. "On my way."

Gibbs waited patiently for McGee to arrive, and within fifteen minutes, he showed up.

Opening the door, Gibbs ordered him to keep his voice down.

"What's going on, Boss?" McGee whispered.

"That's what I'm tryin' to figure out, McGee."

McGee finally made his way inside, and that's when he noticed an injured Tony, asleep on the couch. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"He's fine, McGee," Gibbs assured him.

"What happened?"

"Still tryin' to piece that together," Gibbs answered honestly.

"Does this have anything to do with his father?" McGee questioned.

Gibbs simply narrowed his eyes at the younger agent and McGee put his hands up to surrender anymore questions.

"Gotta stop by Abby's lab. Need someone to watch over him 'til I get back. Thought you'd be a good candidate for the position."

"Of course, Boss," McGee nodded, "Any problems, I'll call you."

Gibbs patted McGee on the shoulder and made a swift exit.

He sped back to headquarters, thoughts running through his mind. Tony couldn't possibly be recalling events correctly, he thought. Gibbs mentally headslapped himself for not asking more questions, but really didn't want to force Tony into talking. He was just thankful that Tony shared what little information he did.

Finally returning to the office, he made his way down to Abby's lab. Her 'noise', as Gibbs termed it, could be heard before the elevator doors opened, and the first thing he did when he entered her lab was shut it off.

"Hey!" Abby yelled, "That was the best part!"

Turning around, she made eye contact with an unamused Agent Gibbs.

"Oh," she blushed, "hi, Gibbs! I don't have anything yet. Whatever Tony's dad did, or didn't, do is completely covered up."

Gibbs glanced around, making sure they were alone, before speaking. "DiNozzo claims he witnessed a murder."

"A murder?"

"Yeah, Abs. Said it happened when he was seven. The victim was also seven. Female."

"So, you're telling me that Tony's father killed a seven year old girl and Tony witnessed it?"

Gibbs simply nodded. He spoke clearly enough.

"That doesn't seem right, Gibbs. Why would someone murder a young girl?"

Gibbs sighed softly. He'd been asking himself that same question for years. "I know. That's why I came to you."

Then, Gibbs remembered that McGee had a location on Tony's previous whereabouts. He raised a finger, signaling for her to hold on. He flipped his phone open, dialing McGee's number again.

"Yeah, Boss," McGee answered, "Tony's still asleep."

"Good. Not concerned about Tony right now. Still have that address I asked you for?"

"Yeah, I've got it on my phone. I'll, uhh..."

"Send it to Abby."

"Okay, I'll send it to Abby."

Gibbs promptly ended their conversation. "McGee's going to send you an address. Pull it up."

Abby nodded, her fingers quickly typing on the keyboard in front of her as she opened her e-mail.

"Got it."

"Run it," Gibbs ordered.

Abby ran a search of the address, and ten minutes later, it returned a hit.

"Apparently, this is an abandoned lot, and a murder took place there back in June of 1978, but it went unsolved."

"Tony would've been about seven then," Gibbs pointed out.

"Yeah, but Gibbs, _she_ wasn't seven. In fact, your _she_ wasn't even a _she_. Your _she_ was a _he_." Abby squinted, tilting her head, as she focused on the name, "Eric Cronin, age thirty-four, DC resident, and had full custody of... a seven year old daughter."

"What's it say about the daughter, Abs?"

"Apparently, she was adopted and the adoption was closed. After the adoption, she never had contact with her birth parents. Eric Cronin," she paused, "was never married. He was granted custodial rights in 1972. The hinky thing is, Gibbs, she was never reported missing."

"Does _she_ have a name?"

"Oh wait," Abby smiled, pulling it up, "right here. Molly. Same last name as the vic."

"Good work, Abs," he kissed her head, handing her a Caf-Pow!. "See what else you can find."

Now, he needed to question Tony and get the facts straight.

As Gibbs was making his way back to Tony's, Tony began to wake up. He held his head, scanning the room.

"McGee?" He rasped, confused.

"Yeah, Tony. Gibbs had to be somewhere and wanted me to come over and sit with you. How are you feeling?"

"My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Looks like you got beaten pretty badly, Tony."

"Is Gibbs here?"

McGee was pretty sure he'd just answered that a moment ago. "No, Tony. He had to get back to the office for a little bit. He'll be back."

"Oh," Tony nodded.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" McGee felt awkward having to be in control of Tony, in Tony's home nonetheless.

Tony shook his head. "Just really," he yawned, "tired, McGee."

"You can go back to sleep, Tony. It's no big deal."

"Where's Gibbs?"

Now, McGee was slightly concerned. His questions were becoming repetitive now. "Just get some rest, Tony, okay?"

Within a few minutes, Gibbs finally returned.

"How is he, McGee?"

"He, uhh... He's sleeping now, but he keeps repeating himself."

"Repeating himself how?"

"He kept asking where you were. I told him three times that you weren't here, and he--," Gibbs cut him off.

"I'll have Ducky check him out when he gets back. Need you to head back to the office. Help Abby."

"What am I helping Abby with?" McGee asked curiously.

"She'll fill ya in where ya get there, McGee!"

McGee knew at this point to leave well enough alone. "Okay," he nodded, "I'll go help, Abby." He headed towards the front door.

"McGee," Gibbs waited for him to turn around, "you find _anything_, you call me immediately."

"Understood, Boss."

He waited for McGee to leave before waking Tony up again.

"DiNozzo," he shook him lightly.

"Hmm," Tony moaned, brow furrowing.

"Rise and shine. Got some questions that need answered."

"Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo. Who'd ya think it was?"

"McLiar said you left."

"I _did_ leave."

"You were sitting here the whole time?"

"No, DiNozzo. I left and came back. I need to ask you some questions, Tony."

"Oh," he nodded. "Questions?"

"Yeah. The name Molly Cronin. Ring a bell?" Gibbs wasn't going to hesitate to get right to the point.

Tony froze, balling his fists. "No," he shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Not in the mood for games, DiNozzo. Don't lie to me."

"Said I don't know her, Boss."

"Got a feeling she's still alive."

Tony opened his eyes again, soon making eye contact with Gibbs. "Alive?"

"Thought you said you didn't know her?"

"I don't."

"So, why would you care?"

Tony knew there was no way out now. "Can we... discuss this later?"

"No, DiNozzo. We're discussing it now. Think your father killed hers. Why did you give me a different story?"

"What story?"

"We talked about this earlier, DiNozzo. You told me your father shot her."

"I did?"

"Yeah, Tony, ya did." Gibbs took a deep breath, trying to remain as calm as possible, though his patience was beginning to run extremely low.

"When did we talk about this?"

Gibbs sighed, shaking his head. "Tony, do you know an Eric Cronin?"

"Molly's father," he nodded, shifting positions.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't... remember."

Gibbs put his head in his hands. This conversation was getting him nowhere.

"Gonna have Ducky come back and check you out, DiNozzo. Think you might have a concussion."

Tony didn't even hear that last statement. He was already asleep. Gibbs just hoped that Ducky could help fix whatever was wrong with DiNozzo, so that the pieces of the puzzle could finally be placed together.


End file.
